


【原创】作者写完就失忆的道具kinks串烧

by LittleEvil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, PWP, Top Jared, 产乳, 作者的文笔被吃了, 全靠YY, 大量道具, 文如其名, 药物改造, 轻微BDSM, 高潮控制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvil/pseuds/LittleEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：PWP，人物OOC，rape，dirty talk，轻微BDSM，道具，高潮控制，药物改造，后期有产乳和mpreg。新手司机，全靠YY在写，我单纯只是想开波车，狠狠地操波珍，吃不到情趣play只能自割腿肉了嘛。文如其名，一锅肉，作者真的写完就不想回忆了！脑热后的报社产物，酌情观看！</p>
            </blockquote>





	【原创】作者写完就失忆的道具kinks串烧

**Author's Note:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_

**

Jensen不知道这里是哪里，他应该被关在这里挺久了，因为他感到有些饥饿。他动不了，他的手被分别被绑在床头的两端，所以他只能靠在床头。他不知道绑架他的人是谁，透过黑色的布条他只能隐约辨出绑架他的人是个高大的男人。他在看到男人的相貌前就昏迷了，准确的说，他不知道男人什么时候给他下的药，但他能肯定这一定是已经蓄意已久的计划，偌大的小镇偏偏被选中的是他，他不知道男人的最终目的。

门被打开了，他闻到了食物的味道，紧接着脚步声放大，男人靠近了他。

“放我走，这是犯罪。”Jensen再次重复了他刚清醒时对男人说的话。

随即Jensen听见男人的轻笑，答案显而易见，不。

有什么东西被塞进了嘴里，是蓝莓派。Jensen由着男人喂了几次食物后再次开口，“放我走，不管你想要什么，我都可以给你，多少钱——”

“你知道我想要什么吗？”男人打断了他，低沉的嗓音像引诱人堕落的蛇爬上皮肤，粘腻湿滑。这不禁令他心头一凉，下意识地摇了摇头。

片刻的沉默使他更加不安，而后有双手，开始解开他的衬衫纽扣。这个动作的含义已经足够明了，他开始扭动起来，企图逃开男人的手，无奈被束缚的双手只是使他的挣扎显得更加苍白，“停下，求你…你想要多少钱我都可以给。”

“我不需要钱，”男人凑近了他，轻轻地在他的耳边吹了口气，Jensen跟着瑟缩了一下，“我只想要你。”

猜测和知道男人真正的意图是完全两码事，他开始慌乱起来，他摇晃着自己的手，想挣开绳索，可上面打着的绳结就像是专门训练过一样，无论他使用多大力气都不能松动它丝毫，反之，他觉得自己的手腕蹭破了皮。而男人的动作一直都没有停下，直到他的衣襟大开，胸口裸露在冰冷的空气里。“求你，别…”他再次请求道，声音也开始颤抖起来。

“知道吗，现在的你，比直播的时候还美。”男人的手指划过了Jensen胸前的乳粒，意料之中地引来Jensen的震颤，“你应该记得我的名字，我几乎每天都来看你的直播，而留言最多的那个也是我。”

Jared，Jensen记得他，他霸占了直播间粉丝第一位已经长达好几个月，线上的Jared热情、每一次留言的字里行间里都透着温暖，对比现在他正在面对的Jared，那感觉大相径庭，他完全无法将他们想象是同一人。但他依旧没有停下央求，“停下，Jared，这是在犯罪，警察不会轻易放过你的。放我回去，我可以当做什么事都没有发生过。”

Jared的嘴角勾起一丝捉摸不透的笑容，“Jen，那个前提建立在警察能抓到我，只要你的尸体不出现在镇上，谁又在乎身边少掉一两个素昧平生的人呢？”

最后一句话仿佛粉碎了Jensen最后的一丝希冀，他颤抖起来，疯狂地摇着头，“不不不……”随即他开始剧烈挣扎起来，拉拽着绑住他的绳子，丝毫不在意手腕处已经有血渗进粗糙的绳子里。

Jared摸了摸他的头，但Jensen无法感受到其中安抚性的意味，反之，只是白白徒增了几分绝望。Jared心疼地看了一眼他的手腕，“何不放弃挣扎呢？这对你来说也是种享受。不过很快你自己便会先丢盔弃甲，我在你刚刚吃的蓝莓派里掺进了四种药，我相信你很快就会知道他们分别是用来做什么的。”

随后Jared便将还在挣扎，喊叫的Jensen单独留在的房间。

**

第一种药的作用是什么Jensen已经知道了，在Jared离开后的没多久他便开始觉得有点昏昏欲睡，尽管他担心如果自己再度昏睡过去以后就会彻底丧失逃脱的希望，但他的眼皮还是不听话地自己磕上了。

**

起初是燥热，他迷迷糊糊地察觉有人解开了绳子，这是个好机会，可他完全没有醒来的力气，接着他感觉有人将他抱了起来，他下意识地往那个有些冰凉的怀抱里缩，他浑身都很难受，很热，他能感觉到他的脸很疼，他不知道自己是不是发烧了，然后他被放到了一个比刚刚的床更柔软的地方。一双手脱掉了他的衣服，接着他被剥掉了裤子和袜子，当他的内裤被扯掉的时候他意外地觉得舒适，他的燥热在冰冷的空气里似乎缓和了点。

手腕似乎被人包扎起来了，随即金属碰撞的声音令他稍微清醒了点。眼前模糊的人影他花费了不少时间才对准焦距，然后他想起来这个正在分开他的腿的人是绑架他的Jared，下意识想挣扎的他却发现自己四肢无力，连移动都很吃力。喉咙也很干涩，完全无法说话。Jensen打量了一下所在的地方，他应该是靠在一张小床上，床的大小比他人大不了多少，几乎刚刚好能躺下他一个人，床的两侧还有两个应该是可以调节的软垫，Jared微微弯曲了他的腿将他的脚分别放在那两个软垫上，他只能看着Jared将他的脚铐在了连接软垫和床的金属上。即使是思维现在变得异常迟缓的他也知道Jared接下来要干什么，可他想起身却发现自己的手被分别铐在了小床两边的床栏上。

Jared朝他走了过来，温柔地亲吻了一下他的额头，“Jen，你会喜欢上我为你准备的这些的。你看，我都还没有碰你，你的这里就已经醒过来了。”

直到Jared握住了他的阴茎，他才意识到自己已经勃起了，他眯起眼睛呻吟了一声，身体不自觉地迎上了Jared的手，想得到更多的磨蹭，可Jared却迟迟没有下文。接着他感觉到一只冰凉湿滑的手开始按摩起他的会阴，他难耐地颤动了一下，喉间发出了弱弱的呜咽声，随即Jared在他阴茎上的手也开始动起来，他的一只手上下套弄着他的阴茎，手指还时不时地刮过已经他开始渗出精液的铃口，另一只手一直爱抚揉弄着他的球体，然而当他觉得高潮逼近时，Jared拿开了他的两只手，Jensen呜咽了一声不由地向前戳刺，想得到能达到灭顶快感的最后一下抚摸，然而一个冰凉的触感圈住了他的阴茎。Jensen垂眸发现Jared将一个圆环套在了他的阴茎根本，残忍地将囊球隔绝在外。

“Jen在今天的学习没有完成前，还不能射，你也不想让自己变得黏腻腻的对不对？”Jared低头朝那个愤怒涨红着的欲望吹了口气，引来Jensen一声哭喊。

Jared坏心眼地又揉弄了几下亮晶晶的囊球，Jensen果不其然地在他的手下扭动起来，他的手指展开着，仿佛想伸手拿去套在他阴茎上的环，然而手铐将他的努力化为徒劳。

Jared的手继续往下，将润滑剂一直涂抹到了Jensen的花蕾。Jensen的小穴似乎完全没有意识到接下来会发生，依旧安静的隐蔽在Jensen的臀缝，然后Jared将一只手挤了Jensen紧窄的甬道。那个从未被人使用过的地方突然被异物侵入令Jensen下意识想闭紧腿，但脚铐让他无法动弹，只能被迫接受Jared的侵犯。

Jared扭动着手指在Jensen进出，他能感觉到温热的肠壁紧紧吸附着他的手指，不过现在不是温情时刻，他还没找到那个能让Jensen醉生梦死的一点。于是他的手指探索进更深处，当他的手指滑过某块区域时，Jensen弓起身体，仰头发出了一声漂亮的呻吟，Jared知道他找到了。他曲起手指按摩了一会儿Jensen的前列腺，看着Jensen在他的动作下开始断断续续啜泣起来。绯红渗进了Jensen的脸颊，被打湿的睫毛隐隐泛着光，那双迷蒙的眼睛正对着Jared，Jared觉得他被委屈在裤子里的欲望又胀痛了几分，可现在还不时候，Jensen还没有适应这些，他可以等，成熟的果实才芳香美味不是嘛？他会让Jensen爱上这一切，并主动索求Jared。

Jensen的阴茎漂亮地翘起在他的腹前，前液一直在从前端流出，俨然一副蓄势待发的样子，但阴茎环的束缚令他无法射精。Jensen感觉自己快疯了，极乐与痛苦交杂在他的脑海里，  
他想把套在自己阴茎上的那个该死的环拿开，他的阴茎很痛，想要释放的疼痛一直驻留在他身上。而Jared在他屁股里的手却又同时给他带来一阵阵酥麻的感觉，他从没体会过这样的快感，他挪动着身体迎合着Jared的动作，享受着潮水般的快感重刷的大脑。

“看看你自己，Jen，你果然是天生的荡妇，光是一根手指就能让你这么放荡地呻吟。”Jared笑着在Jensen的颤动下塞进了第二根手指。这回不是温柔甜蜜的爱抚，而是无情又蛮横的进攻。Jared狠狠地戳刺着Jensen的前列腺，每一下顶入都精准又用力，Jensen哭喊起来，身体却不自觉地跟着Jared的节奏扭动。他泪眼朦胧地央求着，语无伦次地乞求Jared让他射，但Jared仿佛听不见似地一直往他的后穴加入手指，深深地操弄他。

Jared一直到Jensen的后穴能轻松容下四根手指才抽出手指，手指因为肠液变得有些潮湿，Jared随手抽了几张纸巾擦干了自己的手后上前吻住了Jensen的唇，Jensen现在已经没有力气反抗他了，所以Jared的舌头很轻松地便撬进了Jensen的口腔，品尝Jensen甜美的味道。他在Jensen喘不过气前放开了他，随后他起身离开了房间。

Jensen不知道Jared去做什么了，但他现在终于能享受片刻的宁静，他觉得全身都很疲惫，他不知道是因为Jared刚才对他做的事还是因为彻底放弃后的绝望。他的四肢都被束缚住着，他的阴茎疼痛地勃起着无法释放，而他的身体却该死的空虚难耐，他希望Jared回来能继续对他做刚才的事，他的后穴因为这个渴望被侵入的想法而一翕一张着，这一切令Jensen觉得事情不对劲，但他还未来得及细想前便听到房门再次被打开的声音。

**

轮子磨擦地面的声音逐渐放大，透过眼前氤氲的雾气，Jensen看到一个庞大的金属被Jared推进了房间。操，他知道那是什么，性爱机器，他在情趣电影里见过。他本应该对即将要发生的事情感到退缩与恐惧，但此刻一种病态的兴奋缠绕了他。

Jared一言不发地将机器安置在了床尾，机器上的假阴茎直指Jensen的两腿之间，那个尺寸不比他的手腕细多少，上面还有颗粒状的凸起，他的呼吸开始急促起来，太大了，他的屁股不可能受得了这样的庞然大物，他慌乱地抖动了一下，却只听见Jared不温不和地说，“Jen，今天剩下的时间它会好好陪你玩的。不过在这之前，”Jared从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一根按摩棒和两颗跳蛋，“你得先适应下。”

按摩棒的大小比机器上的假阴茎小一点，而Jensen认出这是女用的按摩棒，按摩棒上多出的部分是刺激女性阴蒂的，Jared如果打算用在他的身上……Jensen朝Jared疯狂地摇头，他的阴茎上还套着环，疼痛地渴望释放，他的勃起已经受不住一点刺激了，更不要说还有两颗跳蛋。然而Jared只是玩味地看着他，拿着按摩棒和跳蛋走近了他。Jared的手一碰上他的阴茎，他便哭喊了出来，哀求Jared别这么做，但是Jared只是自顾自地将粉色的跳蛋挤进了他的后穴，让跳蛋圆润的间断顶在前列腺上，随即又将按摩棒一点点地塞进了他的后穴，而按摩棒用来刺激阴蒂的凸出正好顶在Jensen的会阴上，Jensen粗重地喘了口气，徒劳地想闭紧自己的腿，但换来的却只有金属碰撞的声音。

当按摩棒和跳蛋同时震动起来的时候，他几乎要从床上弹起，但Jared的力气很大，将他稳稳地按在床上。他带着哭腔地呻吟起来，眼泪几乎一瞬间便涌出了眼眶，太超过了，按摩棒不仅按摩着他的肠壁，还推挤着最深处的那颗跳蛋，让跳蛋完美地卡在他的前列腺上。振动一遍遍地碾过他的前列腺，快感直冲他的下腹，埋在囊球里的凸起也在按摩着他的神经，可阴茎环却无情地阻拦了射精的冲动，他觉得他阴茎再得不到释放就会爆炸。

Jared坐在在一旁看着Jensen被按摩棒和跳蛋支配，最初Jensen还会哭喊和扭动，但没过多久他就彻底瘫软在床上，只剩小声地请求和啜泣，还有不时抽动一下的身体。那半磕着眼睛，泪光闪现在眼角的样子让Jared心中的施虐欲膨胀起来，他刚刚在厕所已经自己解决了一发，但Jensen又在再次挑起来了他的性欲。在他快要射在裤子里的时候，他上前拔出了还在振动的按摩棒和跳蛋。Jensen的蜜穴已经保守摧残，整个穴口都红肿着，Jared很高兴他没有看到血迹，这样他就能继续接下来的事。

Jared爬上了床，拉开裤链掏出了自己膨胀的欲望，他的阴茎很容易地便滑进了Jensen松软的后穴，就算被操了这么久，Jensen的后穴依旧是那么的紧，他的小穴紧咬着Jared的欲望，仿佛不愿意Jared离开，Jared抽插了没几下就射在了Jensen的甬道里。当精液喷洒在Jensen的身体里时，Jensen抬眸看了Jared一眼，而后便开始微弱地乞求，他的声线颤抖，断断续续地无法拼成完整的句子，“求你……求你……让我射，好痛。”

Jared退出了Jensen的身体，俯身轻吻了一下那个看似快要被憋坏的勃起，Jensen在Jared的唇贴上铃口时抽搐了一下。他给足了Jensen爱抚，但他却剥夺了Jensen释放的权利，让Jensen长时间硬挺着，Jensen紫红的阴茎挺翘着，向Jared无声地诉说着怒意。

Jared换了一个位置，重新将跳蛋塞回Jensen粉红的花蕾后，他拉过机器上的金属杆，用假阴茎将后穴漏出的精液重新顶回Jensen的后穴，假阴茎过大的体积让进入的过程遇到了点困难，但Jensen最后还是成功地吞下了全部。随即他拿起第二个跳蛋，将线缠在了Jensen的硬挺上，垂下的跳蛋安静地躺在Jensen的囊袋上，Jensen呜咽了一声，Jared安抚性地摸了摸Jensen汗湿的脸颊，“吃晚餐的时候，你就能从这上面下来了。”Jared捣弄了一下假阴茎，确保跳蛋会在假阴茎每次进入时准确地顶在前列腺后便打开了机器和跳蛋的开关。

Jensen忘记了时间，快感和疼痛占据了他所有感官。Jared在打开了所有道具的开关以后便将他扔在了房间里。他的脸上覆满了泪水，眼前模糊一片，整个房间里只有机器的声音在他耳边回荡。而他的喉咙嘶哑疼痛，连叫喊的力气都没有，身体里的机器还在不停地运作着，Jared的精液很好地润滑了他的甬道，让假阴茎畅通无阻，两个跳蛋也都分别尽到了它们的“责任”，一个碾压着他的前列腺，一个按摩着他的囊球，而他只能喘着气默默承受着它的侵犯。

他的下身酥麻，除了机器没有感情的抽插之外已经感觉不到其他。假阴茎的运作频率是随机的，有时是缓慢懒散的进出，有时却是猛烈的进攻，但所有的进入都让振动的跳蛋狠狠地顶到了前列腺。每当他扭动身体，想逃开假阴茎时，假阴茎只是更深入地戳刺进他的后穴，让跳蛋更残忍地折磨他，无情地扇旺他的欲火。而假阴茎上的颗粒状凸起更为磨人，每一次的进出都拉扯着他的肠壁，将后穴的媚肉翻出后又重新顶回去。

他觉得自己的阴茎快要坏掉了，跳蛋一直在他的囊袋上振动，无论他怎么挣扎都劳而无功，他无数次地想伸手拿掉阴茎环和跳蛋，但他抬手只能听到手铐的声音。他不知道自己做错了什么要被这样对待，但最后他只能放弃地躺在床上，将身体交给机器，绝望地等待这一轮折磨停下。

**

Jared履行了他的承诺，他确实是在晚餐的时候才回来。Jensen已经躺在小床上不省人事了，原谅Jared在推开门看到Jensen的样子后阴茎再次抽搐了一下，但看着这么火辣的Jen没人受得了是不是？

漂亮的阴茎挺立着，被汗液染湿的皮肤在灯光下泛着光泽，撇开那些还在运作的道具不看的话Jen就是安静的睡美人。

他上前关掉了机器，当假阴茎“啵”的一声被拔出Jensen的后穴时，Jensen无意识地抽动了一下。先前射进Jensen后穴里的精液已经在数不清的摩擦中消失殆尽了，只在假阴茎上留下一层湿润的水泽。Jensen的穴口在过度的进出下红肿不堪，Jared取出了还在振动的跳蛋，并抚弄了几下Jensen的阴茎，伴随着Jensen的轻哼，他拿下了缠在上面的跳蛋。虽然他想让Jensen一直带着这些小玩意，但他还知道什么是适可而止的。

Jared肆意摆弄着Jensen，他解开了的手铐和脚铐，然后将Jensen整个儿的横抱起来。在喂Jensen吃晚餐前他需要叫醒Jensen，给Jensen洗个澡。

Jensen在Jared将他放进浴缸里的时候就醒了，冰凉的瓷砖惊醒了他。当白色渐渐填满他的视野时，他才发现自己被Jared转移了地方。在他意识到手上的手铐也已经被拿掉了后，他下意识地想去碰阴茎上的环，然后Jared抓住了他的手，“Jen，等清洗完才能射。”

Jensen抬起头，惊恐地看着Jared另一只手上拿着的灌肠器，他早就该明白所谓的清洗没这么简单，但在机器长时间的折磨下，Jensen更没力气反抗Jared了，“不要，求你别这么做，求你 ……”他的喉咙干涩疼痛，声音像是被砂纸磨砺过一般嘶哑，但他还是不停地恳求Jared停下，希望Jared能就此放过他。

“嘘——”Jared将一根手指放在唇边示意Jensen别再出声，“Jen，等这个结束，我会让你射的，但是如果中途你的手不自觉的话，今后的日子我就会让你一直带着手铐，你也不想我这么做对不对？”

Jensen哭泣起来，却把手乖乖地耷拉在浴缸的边缘。Jared满意地笑起来，俯身奖励似地亲吻了一下Jensen的额头，命令Jensen张开腿后将灌肠器的软胶导管塞进了Jensen被凌虐得不成样子的后穴。可能是因为导管的大小并没有假阴茎大，Jensen在它进入身体的时候，只是稍微感觉有点不舒服。

温暖的水流最初被注入身体的感觉有些麻痒，Jensen不想承认他甚至觉得有点舒服。不过Jared在一边给他灌入液体的同时一边套弄他的阴茎，他的阴茎已经变得非常敏感，只要一点触碰就会疼痛不堪，他急促地喘着气，啜泣着，却始终不敢推开Jared的手。当Jared将最后一波水流注入他的身体时，液体已经撑开了他的肠壁，令他的下腹饱胀难忍。Jared用肛塞堵住了穴口防止液体流出来，随即起身拿下了莲蓬头。

Jensen没有注意到热水已经从他的身体蜿蜒而下，他的世界只剩下束缚着他的阴茎环和Jared放在他腹部的手。Jared按压着因为灌肠而鼓起的腹部，呢喃着Jensen听不懂的话，他不知道Jared的“这里以后就会为我真的鼓起来。”是什么意思。他只是哭喊着，在每一次Jared揉弄他的囊球时大声恳求着Jared。尤其是当Jared专注地“清洗”他的阴茎时，他根本忍不住地放声尖叫。

当Jared将莲蓬头放到了一边时，Jensen本以为Jared终于要停止这一场“清洗”，但Jared看似只是对他的乳头提起了兴趣。

Jared凑近了他，吻起了他的胸口湿润的乳粒，“我为你胸前的两个准备了点东西，等下就送你。”Jensen颤抖了一下，发出了哀鸣，而Jared的手指开始轻捏起他的乳头。尽管他排斥着Jared的触碰，但他的乳头却诚实地在Jared爱抚下挺立起来。“这真是一对敏感的小东西对不对？”他拉扯着Jensen的乳粒，引出Jensen一阵阵的呻吟。

他完全不惊讶Jared会从水池柜的抽屉里拿出一对乳夹，在Jared用乳夹夹住了他充血的乳粒时，他任命般地呜咽了一声。这对乳夹的形状和他至今见过的都不一样，夹子的上半部分比下半部分大了一倍多，这也使得重量比一般的乳夹重了不少。当乳夹咬着乳粒垂在他的胸前时，他再次啜泣起来，太疼了，而Jared火上浇油地拨弄着乳夹让疼痛更是放大了数倍。

不过好在Jared没有把玩乳夹太久，便拿掉了肛塞，按摩着他的鼠蹊部，为他排除体内的液体。而当Jared缓缓地拿掉了他的阴茎环时，他几乎是立刻尖叫着高潮了，久违的释放让他眼前一阵发黑，思绪飘离了一会儿。等他再回过神时，Jared已经为他清理掉了他的精液，开始用毛巾擦干他的身体。

他依然不由地流泪和呻吟，因为Jared对他那两个被虐待的乳粒格外照顾。干毛巾粗糙地质感擦过他那对还在被乳夹凌虐的乳粒，毛巾每一次拖过乳尖都牵动着乳夹，令他疼痛不堪。Jared甚至取下了乳夹用毛巾蹭了一会儿他的乳头后又重新将乳夹夹了回去，让他倍受痛苦。他的手指紧紧地抓着浴缸边缘，忍受着Jared的虐待。

Jared丝毫没有打算拿掉乳夹，相反地，他擦干了Jensen的身体，将他的衬衫套在了Jensen身上，然后将他抱出了浴室。Jensen在他怀里昏昏沉沉，疲惫不堪，红红的眼皮仿佛下一秒就要合上，他的手正无意识地松松地扒拉着Jared的衣服。现在，Jared要带他去吃晚餐了。

**

Jared在喂完晚餐后便开始对他上下起手也是意料之中的事，他下身赤裸地坐在Jared身上，能清晰地感觉到身下Jared隔着裤子的勃起。先前那种熟悉的燥热感再次侵袭了Jensen，他大概猜到了Jared又在他的食物里掺进了药物，其中的一种则八九不离十是催情药。因为他的身体正在不由自主地朝Jared滚烫的勃起磨蹭，而他的阴茎也再次挺立，渴望着触碰。他的乳头上还夹着先前的乳夹，但现在除了疼痛以为还有快感，他抖动着身子小心翼翼地让乳头摩擦过身上Jared的衬衫，获得更多的快感。他现在不敢随意触碰身上的任何一个地方，他太害怕Jared会将他重新绑回那个机器上。

Jared丝毫不惊讶Jensen的反应，毕竟他在Jensen的饭里掺了不少催情药。他的欲望一直都在等待这一刻，他早在为Jensen清洗的时候便硬得发疼，但他更愿意品尝发酵过的美味。他故意从后面缓慢地解开衬衫，让布料拖动乳夹，这样Jensen就会瘫软在他怀里，发出细碎的呻吟。敞开了Jensen的衬衫，Jared看到了Jensen被乳夹咬得鲜红欲滴，楚楚可怜的乳粒。不过Jared当然不会满足于此，他为Jensen准备的乳夹是特别的。他轻轻地弹了一下Jensen一边的乳夹，随即同时按下了两个乳夹尾部的按钮。

当乳夹开始振动时，如果不是Jared搂着Jensen，Jensen几乎要从他怀起尖叫着弹起。Jensen彻底倒进Jared的怀里，头无力地靠在Jared的肩膀上，眼泪从他的眼眶里不断溢出，他沙哑的喉咙发出的呻吟说不出的破碎。这太超过了，他啜泣出声，他觉得他的乳头要被磨坏了，但他不敢伸手拿掉它们。

Jared低头安抚性地舔了一下他的耳垂，握住了他的勃起，“Jen，介于你今天一直很听话，我会奖励你的。”他拿出了先前给Jensen用的两个跳蛋，在抱Jensen洗澡前他顺手将它们放进了口袋里，而他现在打算用它们榨干Jensen的每一滴精液。他将它们分别分配给Jensen的两个囊球，在固定好它们后他打开了它们的开关。

在跳蛋同时震动起来的那一刻，Jensen开始哭喊起来，“停下，求你……求你……要坏了……”

Jared的指腹按上了Jensen跟着颤动的阴茎，将铃口的精液涂抹开后，他柔声道，“Jen，你的身体里只能有我一个人的精液。”回答他的则是Jensen的呜咽和颤抖。

乳夹和跳蛋的效果很彻底，Jensen紧握着椅子的扶手，大口地喘息着，从嘴角流下的唾液在他的脸颊上流下水痕，而他没多久便射了第一次。Jared相信第二次也不会用太久，他抚摸起Jensen腰腹汗湿的肌肤，啄吻着Jensen的脸颊，随即开始逗弄起他胸口的乳头。当他的手指一碰上Jensen同样在颤抖的乳头时，Jensen就向后躲，这更加增添Jared玩弄的兴趣，因为Jensen无路可逃，除了他的怀抱。当他同时揉按起Jensen两个被乳夹咬着的乳头时，Jensen射了第二次，这一次显然比第一次稀薄了不少。

Jensen理应为自己没撑多久就射了第二次而感到羞愧，但快感让他跌入了极乐的深渊，他无暇思考这么多。乳夹的振动按摩着他的乳头，配合着Jared不停地按压他已经过分敏感的乳头，他感受到了比疼痛更多的快感。除此之外，囊袋上不断振动的跳蛋，更是将他推上快感的巅峰。他不知道是催情药的成果还是他真的就这么堕落了，可他不得不承认，此时此刻，他爱着这种感觉。

第三次Jensen就射不出多少精液了，只剩零星的精液溅在小腹上。Jared伸手挤压了下Jensen的囊袋，那里已经没有最初那么饱满了，而他也撑不了多久了，他的阴茎涨得发疼，叫嚣着释放。于是他伸手取下了Jensen阴茎上的跳蛋，推开了桌子上的餐具，抱起了还在颤抖的Jensen将他放在桌上。他将Jensen的双腿驾到了自己的肩膀上，随即他掏出了自己的阴茎。Jensen的后穴依旧松软红肿，翕张着仿佛在邀请他的进入。在催情药的点缀下，他的身体透着一层漂亮的粉色。眼泪垂在他的睫毛上，红红的眼睛泪眼迷蒙地看着Jared，勾人的景象让Jared觉得自己快坚持不住了。

在完全没有扩张的情况下，Jared的阴茎还是畅通无阻地进入了Jensen的后穴。俯身亲吻了一下Jensen的唇，Jared加大了进出的力道，让每一下都精准地顶撞在Jensen的前列腺上。

Jensen在他的身下摇摆不定，Jared没有取下他的乳夹，所以还在振动的乳夹也跟着Jared的动作摇晃着，肆意地玩弄着他的乳头。他急促地呼吸着空气，Jared的每一次浅出深进都戳刺到了最深处，撞在他的前列腺上，他扭动着屁股迎合他的动作，射精的欲望在他的下腹汇集，可当他真的被操到高潮时，他哭叫着却什么都射不出来，他的阴茎只是勃勃跳动了一下。Jared似乎已经知道他被榨干了，开始用手套弄他的阴茎，强迫他再次勃起，Jensen啜泣起来，请求Jared停下，但Jared却用力地顶弄他的前列腺，他的另一只手甚至开始拨弄起了Jensen胸前的乳夹。在第二次干涸的高潮侵袭他时，他两眼一黑陷入昏迷。

在Jensen晕过去的那一刻，Jared也高潮了，他将精液射进了Jensen的甬道后并没有立刻退出。他双手撑在桌面上，停顿了一会。俯身吻了吻Jensen红润汗湿的脸颊，Jared关掉了乳夹上的开关，两颗红艳的乳粒在长时间的折磨下已经破了皮，Jared还是忍不住轻舔了下Jensen的乳首，Jensen这次已经彻底陷入昏迷，他在Jared身下毫无反应。不论Jared的嘴怎么舔咬他的乳头，他都没有任何回应。Jared悻悻地退出了Jensen的身体，决定将Jensen抱回房间。

**

Jensen浑身酥麻无力地躺在一张双人床上，他猜这是Jared的床。Jensen不知道Jared还有迷恋情趣内衣的癖好，他发现自己穿着的应该是女士情趣内衣，薄如蝉翼的内衣贴服在他的皮肤上，而他的两个乳头暴露在空气里。乳首上的刺痛感一直提醒着他此刻正带着乳夹，不过当Jensen垂眸发现他是普通的乳夹后他意外地松了一口气。

在Jared进入他的视野时，他畏惧地颤抖了一下。他害怕Jared继续重复刚才的事，他已经射不出精液，他的嗓子也应该是哑了，每一次呼吸都会痛。他瑟缩地朝Jared摇头，但Jared俯身吻上了他的唇，“Jen，等我为你穿好‘睡衣’，你就可以睡觉了。”

Jensen倒吸了一口凉气，Jared的话仿佛将Jensen置于冰水中，他惊恐地看着Jared从床头柜的抽屉里掏出了一串不锈钢珠子缓缓爬上了床。

“不要，求你了……”Jensen哀求道，Jared的手里的珠子每一颗虽然都是一样大的，但是五颗钢珠的直径看起来都跟之前的假阴茎差不多粗。然而Jared只是拿过了一个坐垫放在Jensen的臀部，撑起并分开Jensen的双腿，他的手指在Jensen穴口红肿娇嫩的褶皱上打着转，“一开始会有点疼，不过Jen之后你会习惯的。”

第一颗和第二颗的进入很顺利，Jensen只是安静地躺在那喘息，当Jared试图往里面推入第三颗时，Jensen企图闭紧自己的双腿，轻微的挣扎令Jared的进入收到了点阻碍，但在Jared的一句，“Jen你想被铐起来吗？”后，Jensen停下了收腿的动作，他骨节泛白的手指开始抠挖起床单，小声地呜咽起来。

钢珠在Jensen的身体里相互摩擦着，第一颗则卡在了Jensen的前列腺上，只要Jensen微微动下身体钢珠就会挤压到前列腺。在第四颗钢珠被顶入Jensen的身体时，他哭泣着向Jared求饶，泪流满面地经历了一次干涸的高潮。

第四颗钢珠在穴口隐隐可见，Jared将两根手指塞进了Jensen的花蕾，把Jensen体内的钢珠朝更隐秘的地方推去。钢珠的深入碾压着Jensen的前列腺，Jensen觉得它们都快要被Jared推进他的肚子里。他抽搐着，嘶哑的哀鸣从他的喉间发出。当Jared将第五颗钢珠塞进去并用肛塞堵住了入口时，Jensen喘着气，涕不成声，他的思绪几度离开世界。

在“穿”好Jensen的“睡衣”后，Jared爬到了Jensen的身侧，将他抱进了怀里。他从后面搂紧了Jensen，手指挑弄着情趣内衣的吊带，他让带子勾动着Jensen的乳夹。Jensen在他的怀里蜷缩起来，颤抖成一团。Jared见状放下了带子，又轻轻地揉按起Jensen发烫的乳首企图缓解Jensen的疼痛。最后在Jensen细微的哭泣声中，Jared在Jensen的耳侧留下一个晚安吻，“睡吧，Jen。”

**  
在Jared一次无意识的提及后，Jensen才意识到，他被绑架了已经有四个月了。尽管每天Jared都会用各种方式操他，但他却很少再被绑回性爱机器上几个小时不能射。他发现只要好好张开腿，享受Jared对他做的一切就不会得到任何惩罚。如果在性爱时多喊他几声“Jay”，惹得Jared高兴，那么第二天的普通乳夹就会被换成震动乳夹。

如果撇开性爱，他觉得Jared对他异常温柔，他会在Jensen精疲力尽的时候喂Jensen吃饭，也会在睡觉的时候一直搂着Jensen。Jensen知道这是他的斯德哥尔摩综合症在作祟。但是顺从地接受这一切，也不会太过痛苦。

Jared每天都会有几个小时在书房工作，而他只要听话得躺在小床上，让按摩棒或者性爱机器操他就好。Jared不喜欢他射精太多次，因为精液会弄得小床很难清洗。所以他给了Jensen阴茎环和尿道塞，叫Jensen自己控制好时间。有时候他会让Jensen自己挑选按摩棒和假阴茎的款式，就比如今天，他选了尖端有凸起的假阴茎。

每次假阴茎凸起的尖端戳刺进Jensen的前列腺，Jensen的下腹都会涌起一阵酥麻的快感，让Jensen忍不住地发出呻吟。今天机器的速度是随机，当机器的速度慢下来时，Jensen会嫌它太慢而自己靠过去。而他一往下蠕动身体，机器推过来的假阴茎就会推入Jensen身体的更深处，那种快感因为达到巅峰而在他的脑海里爆出白光的感觉太过美好。

Jensen今天给自己带了尿道塞，他尤为喜欢尿道塞，他喜欢旋扭着尿道塞来刺激敏感的铃口。他呻吟着摆弄尿道塞，偷偷溢出铃口的前液已经让他的整根阴茎湿润起来。

今天他的胸口也是他喜欢的震动乳夹，他的两个乳头几乎一天二十四小时都带着乳夹，Jensen不知道是不是因为这个的原因让他的胸看起来有点鼓起。不过他不喜欢普通乳夹，长时间带着普通乳夹再拿掉后会让Jensen的乳头很痛，尤其是在一整晚带着乳夹后。但震动乳夹给他带来的更多的是快感，它的震动按摩着Jensen乳粒上的神经，给Jensen带来阵阵快感。

不过他今天很快就拿下了震动乳夹，他不知道为什么今天他的两个乳头格外胀痛。而此刻Jared正好进入了房间，在看到Jensen没有带着乳夹后他果然露出了不悦之色，“Jen，为什么拿下了乳夹，你想被惩罚吗？”

Jared声音中的冰冷让Jensen瑟缩了一下，“Jay，我的胸好涨，好痛。”

Jared闻言挑了挑眉，走近了Jensen关掉了机器。他爬上了床跪到了Jensen还大开的双腿间，用手指戳了戳Jensen的乳首，“这？”Jensen呻吟了一声摇了摇头，然后Jared又将手指按在了旁边乳晕上，换来了Jensen的颤抖后，Jared凑上前含住了Jensen的乳尖。

Jared突如其来的动作让Jensen呻吟了起来，他担心受怕着Jared会惩罚他，但这看起来更像是奖励。不过Jensen发现今天的Jared有些不同，和平时的舔弄和轻咬不同，今天Jared一个劲的吮吸他的乳头，然后他轻哼了一声，他感觉乳首一阵刺痒，有什么东西被Jared吸了出来。

当Jared放开了Jensen的乳头后，Jensen低头看了一眼，发现刚刚被Jared吸过的乳头上正垂着略微透明的白色液体，Jensen诧异地看着Jared，而Jared舔去了液体，“Jen，药物成功了呢。”

“药？”Jensen恍然想起最初Jared和他说的药，Jared继续向他解释，“男人也有乳房和子宫，只不过他们在进化的时候萎缩了。但是这个时代已经发明了出了能让萎缩的乳房和子宫重新生长出来的药物。而这两种药物我在你的每一顿饭里都加了，你从来到这里的一天就开始不断摄入药物了，现在，我想第一种已经成功，而不久之后，你的这里，”Jared揉了揉Jensen的肚子，“会怀上我的孩子。”

真相并没有让他震惊太久，相反地，过多的是兴奋，他的阴茎跟着抽搐了一下。Jensen觉得这四个月的种种已经彻底摧毁了他的心智，比起目瞪口呆，他仅仅是心平气和地接受了这一切。

Jared摩挲着Jensen的肚子，含住了Jensen另一边的乳头，在将Jensen另一边的乳头也吸出了液体时，他心满意足地笑了出来。他会和Jensen幸福地过一辈子，让Jensen为他生出许多孩子。

Jensen在Jared吮吸他的乳头时呻吟起来，这种被“吸奶”的感觉比Jared奖励他口交还要爽。Jensen朝Jared挺起胸，好让Jared狠狠地吸他的乳头。他的阴茎上还塞着尿道塞，快感直达下体，他呻吟着扭动了下身体，希望Jared能注意到这点，关爱一下他的阴茎。

Jared显然明白了Jensen的意思，他放在Jensen肚子上的手握住了Jensen的阴茎，开始套弄起Jensen勃起着的阴茎。敏感的皮肤被触碰的一瞬间Jensen轻呼了一声，随即便呻吟起来。Jared也很喜欢他的Jen带上尿道塞，所以在安抚了柱身没几下后他便将注意力转移到了尿道塞上，指腹轻推起尿道塞，他成功地引出了Jensen更多的呻吟。

Jensen最敏感的两个地方同时被进攻着，他啜泣起来，将手埋进了Jared的发间，Jared还在吮吸舔弄他的乳头，他感觉不断有乳汁被Jared吸了出来，连胸口本来的胀痛感也减轻了几分。Jared的手在不停地逗弄他的尿道塞，拔出一点后又将它重新推回去，他坚持没多久便小声请求起来，“Jay，我想射。”

Jay这个称呼总是很好用，Jared果然拿出了尿道塞。而在尿道塞离开铃口的一瞬间，Jensen便射了出来。Jared放开了Jensen的乳头，将嘴覆到了Jensen的唇上，深深地和Jensen交换了一个吻后，他开口道，“Jen，我有礼物送你。”随后Jared下床离开了房间。

Jensen安静地躺在小床上回味着高潮的余韵，他等待着Jared，他知道Jared很快就会回来。

Jensen喜欢Jared的礼物，Jared也为送出的这一刻等待了很久。当吸乳器的运作让Jensen的乳汁源源不断地喷出时，Jared正握着他的两腿操他。液体从乳首细微的小孔流出是全新的体验，吸乳器的强度已调到了最大，在他的胸口微微颤动，榨取着刚发育出的乳房里的每一滴乳汁。而Jared今天的动作比往常更为粗暴，每一次推入都狠狠地顶到了他的前列腺，Jensen在Jared身下被操得忘乎所以，肆意地呻吟和啜泣。

他不知道Jared是什么时候拿掉吸乳器的，那时候他已经有点神志不清，他高潮了太多次，射得下腹和胸口不堪入目。他看到了吸乳器尾部的器皿里积蓄着他的乳汁，他的两个乳头红肿地挺立着，上面还垂着的白色乳汁让他胸口两个被过分玩弄的小可怜看起来像是在哭泣。而Jared还在他的身上孜孜不倦地操他，用精液填满他。他将手放在自己起伏着的肚子，陷入更深的睡意中。他知道再过不久他的这里就会怀上Jared的孩子，Jared今天之所以会这么粗暴，只是为了将精液射进他身体深处更隐蔽的地方，射进他新发育出的子宫里。

**

Jensen没想过第一次就是双胞胎，这也导致了他的肚子在第五个月的时候肚子便已经像孩子快要出生的样子。自怀孕后的第三个月，Jared将他从小床上转移到了他们平日睡的双人床上。考虑到怀孕期间不能进行性事，Jared已经连续两个月没有草他，除了他会每天奖励他口交。Jared同时收起了之前一直用在他的身上的各种道具，他的乳头敏感得一使用震动乳夹就会溢出乳汁，所以他只能每天带着普通的乳夹。

Jared正在他身边摩挲着他圆滚滚的肚子，舔舐着他带着乳夹的乳头。长时间不间断地佩戴乳夹令他的乳头一直鲜红欲滴，秀色可餐。Jared特别喜欢抚摸他凸起的肚脐，而那里也是成了他的敏感点之一。

Jensen呻吟着请求Jared操他，或者是用按摩棒和性爱机器之类的，但Jared总是坚持要等到孩子出生以后。不过今天Jared似乎有新的东西要给他，因为床头柜上多了一个黑盒子，Jensen不知道那是做什么用的，可他知道Jared给他的玩具一定会让他欲仙欲死。

Jared在舔弄够他的乳头后，下了床从床头柜的抽屉里找出了两个看似是硅胶做的圆环，圆环上还有根长长的导线，Jensen看着Jared拿着硅胶圆环靠近了他的下盘，“Jen，今天是补偿。我知道你想让我操你，但现在还不行，得等孩子安全地出生以后。”说着Jared将圆环带在了他翘起的阴茎上，一个在根部靠近囊袋的地方，一个则是在冠状沟。圆环是可调节的，Jared并没有绑太紧，所以他还是可以射精。然后Jared拉直了导线将它们插在了黑盒子上。

Jensen恍然意识到这是电击器的时候，Jared已经打开了开关。当第一下电击和震动直击他的阴茎时，他拱起身尖叫了出来，电流和震动刺激着他的每一根神经，光是几秒钟的间隙就逼出了Jensen的几滴精液。

电击虽然是间断性的，但是震动却是不会停下。Jensen抓着床单开始急促地喘息起来，而Jared跪倒了床边，捧起了Jensen的脸吻起了Jensen。中途他扯掉了Jensen的乳夹，引得Jensen发出了含糊不清的惊呼。

Jensen的全身都覆满了汗液，颤抖着享受这电击器给他带来的灭顶的快感。Jared则吻过Jensen的脖颈，来到了他的胸前。当Jared咬住了Jensen的乳头时，Jensen哭喊出声，却挽住了Jared的脖子。Jared会意地开始吮吸起Jensen红红的乳头，乳汁随即漫进了他的嘴中。他的另一手挤捏起Jensen另一个被冷落的乳头，指尖戳刺着乳首上看不见的小孔，直到另一边的乳头也流出了乳汁。Jensen啜泣着，全身都在颤抖。

在电击和震动的刺激下，快感的浪涛直直将他推向顶端，射精比Jensen想象的还要快。当Jensen还徘徊在高潮后的恍惚中时，他听到了Jared的声音，“想带上尿道塞吗？”

想都没想地，Jensen回答道，“好。”

Fin

以下作者的话：  
小伙子，我很欣赏你，你居然上了我这辆新手的变态小破车，还忍受着20迈的时速看到了结尾，想必阁下也污力滔天。

**Author's Note:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_


End file.
